new start
by stevenhyde9999
Summary: It is story about aria and ezra about two people who dont know each other even that they are in the same city and even samé school but when they met they realitě why they never met before.
1. chapter 1

she didn't know who she wanted to be in life, does she want to be a teacher a writer she just doesn't know who she wants to be. and that's the problem because they all ask her about it, they all rush on her parents, her teachers her friends. the only thing she wanted in life was to figure out who she actually is.

what she needed now was to stop being afraid and stop thinking about the future.

'aria hey how are you', she turned and saw that Spencer her Best friend was talking to her.

'oh hey Spencer', Aria said and smiled at her. she completely forgot that she and Spencer were supposed to be studying at her house today. but aria doesn't have time for this today, the only thing today aria wants is to go home and sleep or maybe watch some movie she just wants to rest today.

'do you still want to study at our place today', Spencer asked her.

aria was glad Spencer asked her that way, because sometimes Spencer doesn't ask that way, most of the time she expects everyone to study together all the time.

'not today Spencer... I can't today, lately I'm quite tired and it's too much for me sometimes, today I just want to go home and sleep just want to rest for today.

Spencer just nooded she knows it's been a hard time for aria lately, her parents rush on her they want her to choose college now, even if it's too early for that. She is still just 17 years old and she would like to enjoy her life as a high school student, before deciding what college to go to.

'i get it I know you've got a hard time lately... I got it too, you know who my parents are right', Spencer said. Hastings are a family that tries to be best at everything. Spencer's parents are both lawyers and she has a sister named melisa. their parents are sometimes too tight when it comes to grades and other school stuff.

'I know it, Spencer sometimes I wish to have other parents, But when I come to your house and see your parents, I don't want it anymore Then I'm glad I have a parent my parents', aria said.

Spencer laughed at what aria just said, she also knows the feeling wishing to have a different parents than you have.

'I know what you mean trust me i do', Spencer replied. Then she looked at her watch and saw that it's time to go home already, she must study like always.

'aria i have to go already I have to go home to study, then call me or I'll call you then... Later bye. Spencer said and walked away quickly.

' yeah later bye spencer', aria shouted on her. Then she herself decided to go home, she took her backpack and left.

Ezra was sitting at home studying when someone knocked on his door. 'come in', he shouted. so the door opened and his Best friend hardy came inside and he closed the door behind him.

'hi', Hardy said and sat down on Ezra's bed. Hardy came because he needed to say to ezra something important, Well, it's not very important but it's important for Hardy.

'hi', Ezra said but he didn't look at Hardy he was still studying, and he knew Hardy would want some nonsense of him.

'Ezra I need to tell you something maybe you say yes maybe you say no and I know that what I want to tell you will not seem important to you but it is important to me so I want you to listen to me now ok', Hardy said.

ezra turned and looked at Hardy. he sighed and nodded he knew that what Hardy would say to him now would be nonsense, but he didn't care about it right now.

Hardy smiled at him and said. 'ok ezra you have to go to an important party with me this Friday', he said it quickly tried to make it sound important Although it is not important.

ezra smiled at him, he knew it would be some bullshit, he doesn't want to go to any party ezra is just not a guy who likes to go to a party and drinks beer and sleeps with some girls that he doesn't even know.

'no Hardy I can't go to any party with you I don't have time, I have to study soon we will write a big math test and I want to get a good grade out of it.

Hardy just shook his head he knew that ezra is not a person who likes a party, but sometimes ezra goes with him to the party And although he never looks like that he is having fun there, he stays there with him to the end.

'oh come on ezra... you don't want to have fun never or what... please come over there with me, I need you there there will be a lot of girls and I need help with them Come on, you're my best friend, the two of us have known each other since we were like 5 years old if you needed something like that, I would do it for you right away without thinking because you're my best friend', Hardy said.

ezra sighed this is not the first time that Hardy has done it something like that,he is trying this on him every time when he needs something like that from him.

'ok Hardy but this is the last time that I am going to do something like this...understoid', Ezra said.

Hardy just smiled at him he got out of bed where he sat and hugged him 'thank you ezra you are seriously my best friend', Hardy said while he was still hugging ezra.

'ok Hardy i am your Best friend but now Hardy please do me a favor and get off me', Ezra said and smile ať him. Hardy was always like this he was always Hardy he was Wild and crazy ať times but he was his Best friend that he would do anything for him.

**OK guys this is my new story, i am sorry about some mistakes that I made i am still in a russ, dont have enough time to write a story but I am trying to write stories because I love it. This is just a first chapter and i know it is kinda short but I promise that the other chapters will be longer so ok tell me what do you think about this story let mě know what do you think about this story is the comments bye guys.**


	2. chapter 2

She was siting at her room she was watching tv, and even though nothing on TV was interesting she was still watching it. she sat alone in her room, and this was all she could think of. today she wanted to be alone to do nothing but rest she had a hard time in life lately her parents, teachers and friends all rushed at her and that's not the only thing her boyfriend broke up with her out of nowhere he told her that it was too much for him. as she was just trying to study now, and she didn't give him any free time she didn't spent any time with him lately so he broke up with her because of that. She loved Jason she had been dating him for over two years, but now everything is gone everything between them is now over and she remained alone and abandoned.

aria sighed she realized she shouldn't think about it now thinking of it reminds her only of pain and sadness. she realized she wanted a lot in life, and that he has to passed over this and forgotten this for once and for all.

She was still watching tv even that nothing good was on. when someone knocked on her door 'it is open', she shouted. when she said it the door opened and her younger brother Mike stepped inside.

Mom wants mě to tell you that dinner is done. and that you have to come down eat with us', Mike said.

'I said to mom that i was going to have dinner here in my room tonight mike', aria said. she really doesn't want to sit at the table today with her family having dinner. she doesn't want to pretend that nothing in her life has happened now, even if she doesn't talk about it, and she hadn't told anyone that Jason had broken up with her last night.

Mike looked at her confused he had no idea why his sister was acting strange lately, she doesn't talk much now she doesn't laugh it's weird. and moreover, Jason didn't come to their house today for aria which is even weirder. 'aria are you fine wouldn't you want to talk about something with me', mike asked her.

'no Mike... I dont... I am fine ok Just tell Mom if she could bring me dinner to my room today alright', aria said. she was sad but she didn't want to talk to anyone even with her brother or her parents or her friends.

Mike sighed but nooded 'ok I'll tell her that',

'thanks mike', aria said smiled at him and started to watch tv again.

Mike wanted to leave her room already, he turned and wanted to leave but then he turned back and said. 'aria',

Aria looked at him and waited for him to say to her what he wanted to say.

'yes Mike', she asked him.

'you know that you can tell me anything right', Mike said. He wanted to let her now that she is his sister and that she can tell him anything anytime, he would do anything for her.

Aria just smiled she knows her brother very well he is a good person she is her younger brother that she would do anything for.

'yes Mike i know that thanks anyway', she said.

Mike smiled ať her nooded and went away from her room.

ezra just walked into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting at the table eating dinner, so he sat next to his sister as always and began to eat with them. nobody said anything the dinner went quietly, usually everyone at the table talking everyone laughing and chatting together,but not today.

ezra lives alone with his mother and sister, their father left them about two years ago he cheated on their mother with his colleague from work, their father was a professor at hollis college he was an english profesor. their Mother found that out that he was cheated on her one afternoon when she went to see him at his office for lunch. she saw how the two of them were kissing each other, she was so mad at him and she even started throwing things ať him that he had in his Office. he was trying to explain to her that it wasn't like that that it wasn't what it looks like but she didn't listen to him and then he confessed to her about everything. they argued and he then moved out of the house to his new home, they divorced and he started dating his colleague the one he cheated on their mother.

he and his sister Adrianne have never seen their father ever since. Adrianne was upset and cried she wanted to see their father, but ezra dont he doesn't wanted to see their father He hated him in fact, he still hates him for what he did to their mom and them. He never wanted to see him before, and he never wants to see him again in his life ever.

nobody was stillsaying anything they all just ate in silence, looking at each other when the other one was looking somewhere else. Then they all finished eating, their mother went to wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen while they went to their rooms to sleep because tomorrow morning they have to wKe up early to go to school.

the next morning it was the same for Aria she was still sad and she still didn't want to talk to anyone about what had happened. She went to the kitchen and saw all at the table eating breakfast but she decided to just grab something to eat and go to school. she grabbed a sandwich and she was about to go out of the door when her mom stopped her.

'aria honey please can we talk for a while', ella asked her. aria turned and saw her mother smiling at her and patting the chair beside her for aria to síť down, so aria sat down and looked at her mother waiting for her to speak already.

'ok mom talk', aria said. aria just hoped. that her mother would not ask her what happened yesterday, And what actually happened between her and Jason.

ella just sighed looking at her husband who looked at her but he didn't say anything Then Ella looked at Mike who just ate breakfast and played some game on his phone.

'aria honey I'd just like to know what's going on with you lately... I hope you don't think that we are still rush on you about chossing college already, we know it is not easy and we also know that some universities may not take you there we just want you to have a good life and we also know that you will find and choose the best university and then they going to take you there', ella said and stroked her daughter on her shoulder.

aria didn't know what to say, of course she knew all this already. she knows her parents love her and she loves her parents too, but sometimes she just thinks everyone is rushing on her and she also thinks that if she didn't get to a good university her parents would be disappointed on her and that is something that she doesn't want at all.

'mom i know all this ok... I just sometimes think that everyone is rushing on me by choosing a university or decising my future, I don't know if I'm ready for all this. I'd like to forget about it all for a while, I do not want to think immediately what university I will choose and which one to go to or about my future because I don't know anything about my future I don't know what I want to be and I don't even know what to do in the future... I just want you to not be mad at me with what i choose in the future or what I will be', aria said with tears in her eyes.

'oh honey', ella said and hugged her daughter. Byron got out of his chair and he joined his wife and daughter in an embrace.

when they all separated from each other, Both aria and ella wiped their tears that ran off their faces.

'honey we would never be mad you about choosing university or decising your future ok... We love you for who you are and we will still love you for whoever you want to be you are our daughter we love you know matter what alright', ella said and Byron nooded ať it He agreed with everything Ella said because it was true.

Aria smiled at them 'I was always just afraid that you would be disappointed when I didn't get to a good university or that I wouldn't be something significant in the future', aria said. and suddenly she felt good that she told the truth to her parents about everything, she suddenly felt that she could breathe again she felt that the huge weight she had inside her had fallen from her.

'honey we would never be disappointed in you... Like we said you are our daughter and we love you and we will still love you no matter what you will got or what you will choose to do with your life ok', ella said and she and her husband hugged aria once again they were finally happy that their daughter had told them the truth and that she had told them everything she wanted to tell them.

Ezra was sitting in his english class he was writing in his notebook he was writing a few short stories, but he never told anyone about it, he was ashamed that people would laughing at him that he is writing stories. he was afraid that his friends could see it then they would start laughing at him and it would be too late because his reputazion will be ruined for the rest of his life.

he was stillwriting but. then suddenly he looked around and he saw that in this class there were just idiots doing fun of other people, they just pulling pranks on each other because they didn't know what else to do when class hasn't started yet. and then he looked behind him and saw something he hadn't seen before in his life, he saw a girl but not just a girl he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. suddenly he realized why he had never seen this girl before, since they were living in the same town and both were going to the same school he didn't know why he had never seen her before but he knew one thing and that he was going to get to know her at any cost.

**OK guys this is it i really enjoy writing this chapter, but i really i am sorry about any mistakes that I made i am still in a rush like i said before and i am busy most of the times but I am still trying writing stories because I love it. So tell me what do you think about this story let mě know what do you think about this story in the comments so later bye guys.**


	3. chapter 3

I was in my english class, I was finally happy that I told my parents the truth. I wanted to tell them for a long time but i didn't before because I didn't have the courage to do i.but now i didand i am happy for it.

I waited for my friends to come to class Spencer Emily and Hannah are my best friends since kindergarten, we know each other for so long and we tell ourselves everything. they are like my sisters I never had we are very close to each other.

I was still waiting and doing nothing just looking around the class,the class hasn't started yet so the teacher hasn't been there yet. so as usual, the guys here made idiots out of themselves she thought she had never seen biggest idiots in her life than she do right now. she was still looking around when she suddenly saw a boy looking at her, he kept looking at her she looked at him from the corner of her eye she didn't want him to know that she knew he was looking at her.

she didn't know what to think, why that boy was looking at her so proportionately. she looked at him directly, and when he saw that she looked at him, he quickly turned to the board in front of him as if nothing had happened and he was not looking at her.

she smiled at it when he did that, when she saw him she thought that he is very cute and handsome, but then she remembered that the boy she had loved had just broken up with her. he hurt her but she still loves him Although they are not together anymore, she still loves him. Well, but how could she not have love him after all, he broke up with her the day before yesterday, it's a little early to say that she doesn't love him anymore because it would be a lie.

Jason dilaurentis was a guy that she liked for a long time, she always liked him. It's not like she has no other boys before him, she liked a few boys before him, she was dating Noel Khan before him. their relationship didn't last too long, because Noel was selfish and stupid, and he was too jealous of all the boys in school when they just talked to her.

Aria quickly shook her head she did not want to think about jason anymore. she wants to forget him, like he does not exist and that he never existed before.

when she was free out of her thoughts, all of a sudden, her friends came and sat in their usual seets in the classroom. the bell rang it means that the class is already starting and the teacher will soon be in class. and it really didn't last long and their teacher Mr. laritate came to class and he closed the door behind him, she thought she would leave her thoughts in her mind and focus on this English class intead at least for now.

Ezra was at brew sitting there and drinking coffe like always, brew is a small cafe here in rossewood

almost everyone in the city goes to this cafe. Brew is Ezra's favorité place for drinking coffee and reading a good book in hand.

He was sitting ať oné of this boots there, he was reading his favorite book, which is called how to kill a monkingbird. this is his favorité book since childhood, he remembers that when he was little and he attended elementary school some children taunted him that he still reads only books that he is a bookworm. at first it hurt him but then it didn't, and his Best friend Hardy always stood up for him. he always beat everyone who laughed at him except girls, of course.

When ezra finished his book, he saw the girl he saw in the English class. the beautiful girl that he never saw in his life before, she was just buying Coffee for herself. he wanted to go to her and say hello her and maybe talk to her for a while, but he was afraid he was a coward who didn't have the courage to go to a girl and invite her to a date. Then he trought that there is nothing that he should be worry about, and when he wanted to go to her he noticed that three more girls had come in and they went straight to her and started talking to her, so he sat down again and with sadness he began to read his book again.

I was at the brew buying some coffe i was waiting for girls to come and when they did, we sat down on of the boots. Hannah got up and went to buy coffe for everyone except for me because I already bought my coffee before the girls came in here. We waited for Hannah to come back with our Coffees, whe she did she sat down and we started talking. we talked about everything they were mostly girly talk because what else girls can talk about right. an hour later we were still talking and sitting there,

But then Hannah asked me about something I didn't want to talk about ať all. she asked me about Jason where he is and why he is not here with us today. I didn't know what to say but I knew I had to tell them the truth sooner or later they would figure that out anyway.

'girls it is hard for me to tell you what I am about to tell you... But i have to tell you that... I just have to', aria said she looked at them and waited for someone to say something.

'of course aria... You can tell is anything... And i mean really anything ok', Hannah said and the rest of the girls nooded

Aria sighed she knew she had to tell them, It was strange for her to say she wasn't dating Jason anymore They were an amazing couple, at least that's what others told them that they are.

'ok Jason broke up with me the day before yesterday', aria said quickly.

when she said it she looked at the reaction of her friends, but they said nothing and they still sat quietly. But then Hanna hugged her because she was sitting next her and the rest of the girls joined them in an embrace.

She was happy to have such Friends who would support her in everything, They were the best.

then they all separated from the embrace, and spencer said. we are sorry aria don't you know why he did it or if he had any reason to break up with you', the only thing I know what he told me is that I didn't spend enough time with him and that I didn't have time for him, he told me I was still studying lately He also told me that it is best if we break up when we have no time for ourselves', aria said.

all three girls looked at aria confused.

'really why he just didn't tell you that it should change, And that you two should should spent more time together from now on', Hannah asked her.

'i dont know This is all he told me, I tried to talk to him about it but he didn't listen to me so we broke up it's all', aria said. she also didn't know why Jason did this that way that he did it, but she didn't care she didn't want to think about him anymore.

'girls can we stop talking about it... I really don't want to talk about him for the rest of my life anymore', aria said.

all three girls nodded, they all knew it wasn't easy for her right now.

'we don't have to talk about him when you don't want to, Moreover, he was a jerk anyway', Hannah said but then she saw the looks that her other friends had given her 'What is it... IT is too soon right i get it',

they all laughed at what Hannah said, Hannah is just Hannah She can joke even in the strangest and complicated situations.

the rest of the afternoon at the cafe went calmly, everyone was talking and laughing, and aria felt good She was happy to have such a family, and Friends who can support in everything.

ezra was at home and he was writing a homework but he couldn't concentrate on it, he kept thinking about the beautiful girl he saw today. She was so beautiful, he thought of her face and her beautiful hair, when he stared at her, he noticed her eyes were hazel and then when he saw her in the Cafe, He noticed that she had beautiful dark brown long wavy hair. he wanted to go to her and ask her on a date but then he saw the other 3 girls come to her and they started talking and then they sat down to one of this boots there.

he lost courage to go there and talk to her, he was a coward anyway. every time he likes a girl, he is afraid to go to her and ask her on a date. It's not like he never went out with a girl before because he did, but sometimes it takes a long time for him to get the courage and go talk to some girl. but ezra didn't understand why he still thought of this girl anyway she still looks like a girl who would never talk to a guy like him and she would never go out with him she's out of his league.

he finished writing his homework and he was about to go out because he had a meeting with Hardy and his other friends in the library. they are doing a project together for their history class but his my stopped him she came into the kitchen and said.

'ezra are you going out',dianne asked him and and went to make her self some tea.

'yes mom i am going out i am meeting with my friends in the library we are doing project together... I will come later ok',

He was about to go but she stopped him again.

'wait what kind of projet is that, you didn't told me about any project that you are doing now', Dianne said she finished making her tea and sat down at the table and she put her tea in from of her. Ezra sighed sometimes he really hated it when his mom was still asking him what he is doing, but she is his mom so he understands it.

'mom it is project for our history class, I have to go, guys are waiting for me already', Ezra responded to his mom

'alright go But I hope that you telling me the truth because I know when you lie to me ezra fitz', Dianne said. she really always knew when ezra lied to her, but he usually always did it because of Hardy because Hardy always got him into some troubles.

'and now you know if I'm lying or not mom', Ezra said to him mom with a smile on his face.

Dianne smiled at her son, he always teased her.

'I don't know it now so you either don't lie to me or you made another way to start lying to me without me notice it right', Dianne said and she drank little bit of her tea.

'I'm not lying to you, Mom and I really have to go, guys waiting for me in the library and I'm getting late already', ezra said and took his backpack to go out of the door.

'ezra wait', Dianne said she wanted to ask him where his sister Adrianne was.

'yes mom', Ezra said turned to her.

'don't you know where Adrianne is because she's not home right now', she asiked him.

ezra shook his head he didn't really know where his sister was, he thought she was in her room.

'no mom i don't know where Adrianne is... but don't worry Adrianne is propably somewhere with her friends like always', Ezra said.

'ok ezra come home before dinner, and I'll try to call Adrianne where she can be right now.

'sure mom go ahead i go i will come home before dinner bye', Ezra said and went away out of the door.

'aria wake up honey', aria heard her mother should at her from downstairs. so aria got out of bed she slept for a while, she fell asleep when she returned from the brew. She looked at the clock and it was only 7 clock in the evening.

her mother was now calling her for dinner so she went to the kitchen and sat down next to her brother mike. when aria came downstairs everyone started to eat.

'So how was your day today honey', ella asked her daughter. Aria lifted her head from her dish and looked at her mother.

'It was good... me and the girls were in the brew after school it was fun', aria said then she looked at her dish again and started eating it.

'and what about school today, did you learned something new', Byron asked her while he took a bite of his food.

'oh yeah i did', aria said when she looked at her father.

'aria and what about Jason you know i didn't see him now for 2 days where is he', Mike asked his sister and aria looked quickly at Mike, she tried to tell him with her eyes not to talk about it and let it be but it looks like he didn't get the message and ignored it, and when she turned her head to her parents again and she saw how they eyes were on her and they were waiting for her to start talking about what happened to Jason.

'Jason broke up with me the day before yersteday', aria said she hoped her parents would not be upset now because she knew that they liked her and Jason together.

'and may i ask why', Byron asked he was getting angry what his daughter said to him. He trusted Jason but now he is just mad at him.

'dad don't be angry ok... it's all good now... By the way i am still only ať high school, it is not that I ever wanted to marry him or something... it is over now', aria said to her parents she hoped that they understand.

her mother put her hand on her hand and her mom rubbed her hand a little bit.

'honey we understand... we just want to know why Jason broke up with you', ella said. he just told me that I was just studying all the time these days and he also told me that I wasn't spending time with him and that I had no time for him anymore', aria said with tears in her eyes now.

'oh honey it is gonna be ok you are young and beautiful girl and as you said you are still in high school and you didn't think about marrying him or something', ella said her husband nooded at it too.

aria felt better now she wants to be the girl again who she was before she wants to have fun and she wants to be with her friends again like before she wants to move on with her life and forget about Jason.

'you right you both are right it will get better i know it now', aria said.

They all smiled ať each other and continue eating their dinner like any other day Aria felt happy she didn't feel that way for such a very long time but now she is finally happy and she will continue be happy from now on.

**This is chapter 3 i know not very good but I am trying to write chapter 4 now and it will be a lot better so tell me what do you think about this let mě know what do you think about this story in the comments later bye guys.**


	4. chapter 4

ezra opened the door and entered his house he looked around and he saw that Adrianne was sitting on the couch in the living room she was watching tv. he went to the living room and sat beside her on the couch.

he looked at the tv and noticed that she was watching some stupid romantic tv show. he didn't pay much attention to it.

he was just tired he and his friends worked on that project very long so because of that he lost track of time and he didn't come home for dinner in time. he knew his mother was asleep already tomorrow she had an important meeting so he didn't want to wake her.

he suddenly noticed that Adrianne was looking at him.

'what', Ezra said to her.

Adrianne shook her head 'nothing nothing', she said.

ezra looked at her confused as if she had three heads or something, but he said nothing.

But then Adrianne turned off the TV and turned to him again.

'ezra I want to ask you something', Adrainne asked him, she was a little afraid that if she asked him something like that, he would tell that their mom or he would scold her for it as always.

ezra looked at her and sighed 'ok ask mě anything', he said and he waited for her to start talking and what she want to tell him about.

'i just... Dad called me yesterday', Adrianne said now she knew that ezra would shout at her about how is father is a cheater and that he is not a good man for what he did to their mother, and she knows it of course she knows all this but she also misses their father though what he did to their mother was wrong, he was still a good father who never treats them badly. and she wants to see him again but she knows that ezra never wants see him again for the rest of his life.

Ezra got up from the couch and crossed his hands together and looked at her sternly.

'and what the bastard actually said to you... he had never called you before, nor he had never called me and suddenly he called you like nothing has happened right', Ezra said to her he was now upset he was now very angry with their father.

'ezra can you calm down, he's still our father you know...he just asked me if you and I would go out to dinner with him on Saturday night', Adrianne said.

ezra looked at her in disgust as if only the slightest mention of their to see them beat him to the ground.

'no way Adrainne he stopped being mime father when he hurt us and our mother,... you and I will never see this guy again', Ezra said firmy.

Adrianne got up angrily from the couch.

you can't tell me what to do or not to do, you are not my father ezra... and for your information you don't have to go to that dinner with our dad because I am going alone to that dinner with our dad got it', Adrianne shouted at ezra

she was so pissed at him now, if the sight could kill ezra would have been dead already. Adrianne walked angry passed him and ran down the stairs to her room and slammed the door loudly

'Adrianne... Adrianne', Adrianne heard ezra calling her name out loud but she decided to ignore it she didn't want to talk to him right now anyway.

ezra just shook his head, he didn't understand what had just happened right now. he knew Adrianne would be so angry at him she was always like that and she's still like that even now, but what she doesn't understand is that ezra wants to protect her. their father hurt them he hurt them and their mother as well, he just doesn't wants to see this guy anymore for the rest of his life.

ezra sat back down on the couch with a heavy sigh, he didn't know what to do now. he didn't know if he should still try to talk to her about it maybe convince her change her mind, Or should he possibly tell that to their mother, she might talk about it with her and convice Adrianne so she wouldn't go out to dinner with their father. Or maybe it's a bad idea at least they didn't woke up their mother she'd be mad at them, and then everyone would have to solve it this late.

ezra got up from the couch, he wanted to go eat because he didn't come home for dinner today But then he changed his mind, he was very tired and tomorrow is gonna be a big math test waiting for him, so he went to his room he changed his clothes then he lay down in bed and fell asleep within a minute.

aria was eating breakfast at table in kitchen, she is not really looking forward to school today a big math test was waiting for her today and even though she was studying on that test yesterday, she didn't want to write it.

ella came to the kitchen and saw her daughter eat breakfast at the table. so she went to counter and and started making Coffee for herself and her husband who will he come in a while to have breakfast as well.

just as ella wanted ask daughter something, Mike came down and went to the counter and started making his own breakfast.

'Mom can i sleep at shawn on Friday', Mike asked his mother while he poured the cereal into a bowl and then poured milk there.

ella looked at her son and nodded 'of coursr you can', ella said.

'thanks mom', Mike said he took his cereal and sat in a chair next to Aria.

what about you aria will you do something this weekend', ella asked her when she finished making coffee, she took a cup and poured her coffee into the cup and sat at the table opposite them.

'I don't know mom, I don't think I'll do anything over the weekend... But we will see maybe it will change', aria said to her mother. then aria stood up from her chair and took her plate and headed for the counter she put the plate in the sink and She turned back to her mother.

'I have to go anyway now today at school We gonna have a big math test, Plus, the girls are definitely waiting for me outside... So I rather go now', Aria said and walked away from the house.

Meanwhile, Ezra was at school he stood by his locker, he was wating for Hardy and his other friends to appear.

suddenly he saw the beautiful girl he'd seen yesterday for the first time. going to her locker she opens it and take a few books out of it. suddenly he troughtto himself that maybe he should go to her and invite her on a date or just greet her or something. Of course he trought something different yesterday that she's out of his league And it wouldn't be a good idea to invite her somewhere when he certainly knows she would reject his invitation.

I don't care ezra said to himself, if she refuses me she will refuse me but at least I will know and I will know that I tried. This was his last thoughts, he took a deep breath and headed to her.

He was now behind her watching her putting her books in her backpack, so he decided to tap her on her shoulder so she could notice him.

it worked she turned to him and she looked at him with an expression like what this boy want from me. she was still waiting for him to finally say something and he found himself unaware of what to say to her.

'hi', Ezra said to her and smiles at her.

'hi', aria said smiled ať him as well.

hi i said hi oh well at least that's a good start to conversation he trought.

'i am ezra... Ezra fitz I was just wondering if you are ready for this big math test we are gonna have today', ezra said quickly. Oh God what I said this is not what I wanted to say to her. why i asked her if she's ready for the test, we never speak with each other before, I dont know her and she doesn't know mě as well. Now she would think that I am some kind of idiot or what I totally screw this up now.

aria just looked at him and nodded 'yes i'm ready for the math test and can i ask you why you asking mě that the two of us don't know each other do we', aria asked him she was a little bit confused now why this boy was asking her about this.

'no we dont... I was just... forget it', ezra quickly said and when he wanted to go away he felt that she stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder and he turned around to her again.

'wait you don't have to run away from me And you dont have to be afraid of mě i dont bite you know... whatever you wanted to tell me you can tell me if you still want to tell me, if you don't... I understand', aria said to him.

she didn't know who he was or what he wanted from her, but she knew she was quite interested about it.

ezra looked at her and he was surprised that she didn't want him to go away from her, another girl would immediately tell him to go away when he made fool out of himself in front of her.

'this is no longer essential... I made a fool out of myself anyway right ezra said laughing a little with it.

Aria laughed at it too about ezra just said to her. she thought he was cute.

' good ezra... what if we start again hi i am aria and you are', aria said and pointed at him.

ezra just smiled at her she is really amazing he thought.

' hi i am ezra nice to meet you aria', Ezra said.

'nice to meet you ezra', Aria said, shaking her hand with his.

just when the ezra wanted to say something, the bell rang, so aria and Ezra looked at each other again smiled ať each other.

' so I think I should go my class is staring now, maybe we see each other later what do you think abou it', aria said she liked ezra so she thought that the two of them could become good friends.

'definetly', Ezra said he was happy that the aria agreed that they could see each other sometimes.

'good... So bye ezra', aria said and walked away from him to her history class.

'bye aria', Ezra shouted after her, he was still grinning like an idiot, of course he wanted to be more than just a friend to her, but this is just the beginning now, and if the two of them were supposed to be friends for now before something more happens between them so why not, Ezra though about it with a smile on his face, and he cheerfully went to his own class that was waiting for him now.

**So guys here it is my 4 chapter i hope you like it tell me what do you think about this story let mě know what do you think about this story in the commebt later bye guys.**


End file.
